


1:04 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You sob at the drop of a hat,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell.





	1:04 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You sob at the drop of a hat,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell after a creature injured him moments ago.

THE END


End file.
